Without you
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: POV, HouseCameron Their thoughts after 'Role Model' my version..What if House made a Mistake, can he fix it?.


Without you - Pov

House

Watching her leave kills me inside wanting to stop her from walking out that door, wishing i had the courage to speak or even look at her.

Her perfect face, beautiful eyes which i seem to get lost in if i stare too much without realizing. I swing the cane around the house smashing almost everything in sight.

_'Why' _was the question that was stuck in his head ever since she walked out

_Why didnt i look at her_

_Why didnt i take her hand_

and most importantly _why didnt i say or do anything to stop her from walking out of his life_, there were 3 words that would make her stay and i knew it but i'm too stubborn for my own good.

'I need you'

How hard could that have been, simple! yeah right.. when it came to him nothing was easy as it seems.

Sinking down into the sofa chair a few feet away i have to stop the tears that i felt swelling upon inside my eyelids pushing to come out.

' I like her, I like her, I like her'

This is what he's heart was telling him, but his head made him react in another way altogether. Why did she even come tonight if it was just to quit then she could have just gone to Cuddy and handed in her resignation and be done with it but no she came to his house where he had to look at her, into her eyes and see that she was hurting.

If she would have stayed away then everything would be fine and he didnt have to feel like this, seeing the pain in her eyes and hearing the words coming from her mouth was painful enough but then the hardest part was her turning her back to him and walk out.

I never thought about the possibility that she would leave , that is uncomprehendable something he didnt like thinking about and never thought it would come down to this.

_'No this wont do'_

Refusing to let her walk, he rushes out of his house and doing something that would shock her, he couldnt believe it himself.

Cameron

Walking into my apartment i throw the keys onto the bedside tabl and relax on the bed pondring what had just transpired between House and herself

But there was one thing that kept spinning in her head

_Why did i drive to see him_

_Why didnt he look at me_

_Why didnt he stop me from leaving_

So many time i had given him an opening to express how he feels about me but to be shot down again i was so sure that he liked me but was afraid.

_'Why do i do that to myself'_

She asks her innerself but she knew the answer to that simply that he doesnt like me like he had said but then why didnt he act like it.

_stop giving me mixed signals damnit_

That was the second most single worst time in my life, to leave the man she loved. Okay sure so the first time her husband had died but that was just as painful as the incident that just occurred, pain is srill the same no matter what.

I'm crying now unable to hold back the tears unable to help myself it was so had to hold them back while at his place but she knew she must because she told herself that she wouldnt let him se her break down and cry she had to be stronger than that.

But how i miss him already, knowing that i would never be able to see him again, work aside him or look into his perfect blue eyes that ground into me.

Suddenly there was a loud banging slowly i wipe my tears and walk towards the front door, wondering who would be visiting her at this hour or the night.

As i open the door my eyes almost pop out of my head as i see 'Him' standing in front of me clear as night i have to rub my eyes and pinch myself to realize that its not a dream but its happening House was standing less than 3 feet away from me.

And then it happens something very unexpected and shocking, never in a million years i ever thought this would happen only in my dreams

' I need you, I cant do any of this without you by my side. Dont you see what you mean to me?'

And with that he takes me into his arms i feel the warmth of his body touching with mine and his breath upon my neck, then wrapping his arms around my waist he tilts my chin upwards looking into my eyes where out lips touch and meet for the first time.

Estacy is what heaven feels like, i know because I'm there!

At last.


End file.
